beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Japanese: ギャラクシーペガシス W105R2F Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Galaxy Pegasus is the successor to Storm Pegasus 105RF and has evolved into next form, Big Bang Pegasus F:D. It was released on April 1, 2010 as a starter in Japan and the Spring of 2011 worldwide. It is the third Pegasis in the Pegasis Timeline, coming after Pegasis 105F and Storm Pegasis 105RF. Galaxy Pegasus was known as "The Legendary Bey", as it was one of the the prototypes of its predecessor Storm Pegasus 105RF and was the basis for it as well. However, it was sealed away, due to its uncontrollable power. Gingka would then obtain Galaxy Pegasus through a rock as Pegasus knew Gingka was the only Blader worthy of owning it. Gingka would use Galaxy Pegasus throughout the "Beyblade World Championship" and was eventually crowned the "Number 1 Blader in the World". However in Metal Fury, Galaxy Pegasus would then be hit by a piece of the Star Fragment while being serviced by Madoka and would evolve to become the more powerful, Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Face Bolt: Pegasus II The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, the magical winged horse that soared into the heavens for the Greek god, Zeus. Pegasus is one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is the exact same as the Storm Pegasus motif, but has a few modifications. Firstly, the head of Pegasus has lost its colour; now being outlined in a sky blue, while the characters "P" and "S" near Pegasus' face are also a sky blue and have thin gaps cutting around at each other. The whole Pegasus motif is printed onto a translucent Face Bolt! Energy Ring: Pegasus II/Pegasis II *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus II, the successor to the original Pegasus Energy Ring, retains the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head opposite of one another. However, the wings appear much larger and detailed, and feature the letters, "PEGI", short for Pegasus; it was also made in such a way of which, when their "eye" stickers are applied, the eye glimpses in between Pegasus' wings, coloured in a light red; but they are blurry and can be visible if one were to squint their eyes. Pegasus II is also more circular than Pegasus and has four tiny gaps caused by Pegasus' wings and heads. Pegasus II weighs 3.1 grams, making it one of the few Energy Rings to pass the 3 gram mark. Although Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs are much heavier, Pegasus II can remain a suitable substitute for Defense-Type customizations, if the aforementioned Energy Rings are not available. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Galaxy is painted a metallic dark blue and much like its predecessor, Storm, it is designed as the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement; each wing is separated into four "sub-wings" which gently curve up and have a small gap between each normal wing. Each of these wings have the distinct appearance of Pegasus' wings and because of how it is designed, it resembles Pegasis and Cyber. Galaxy also contains red and black decals, placed on the underside of Galaxy's wings. On Galaxy's underside, the wings are hollow and due to this, it gives Galaxy its light weight, 29.4 grams. Galaxy's wings also curve into its gaps as well, covering its main Smash Attack points. Due to this, it gives Galaxy a disadvantage in its potential of performance. Its light weight combined with its covered Smash Attack points completely destroy any potential of Galaxy having any form of Attack or any competitive use whatsoever. Due to this, Galaxy is in no way, a good Fusion Wheel for Attack and thus, is overshadowed by many other different Fusion Wheels; with Variares and Blitz being the current best for Attack-Types. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, Galaxy's will eventually chip off during battles and will result into a dull grey color, however, the paint on Hasbro's Galaxy seems to last longer (along with Hades) than others of Hasbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. One thing to note, is that despite Galaxy's bad performance, it can escape Penalty Pockets from Hasbro Beystadiums through the use of Performance Tips such as R2F and XF, much like Lightning. Customisations * Galaxy Pegasus(Pegasis) II/Fireblaze(Phoenix)/Unicorno(Striker) I/II 100F (Attack) Attack: 6 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Wing 105 (W105) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at its sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF145, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. However, the effect is barely noticeable and performs just like an average 105. It also weighs, (very slightly) more than 105, providing slightly better defense. 105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use in disregard to W105. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design begins to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs, due to its fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. Mold Variations Hasbro's R2F does not have a red bar when looked inside of it, but has a sort of half bar. This bar is used to help keep the Beyblade from wobbling and due to this, the Hasbro R2F appears to be loose. Takara Tomy and SonoKong's R2Fs include the bar though. Customisations * MF Blitz Unicorno II 85R2F (Attack) * MF-H Variares CH120/BD145/R145R2F (Attack) * MF Pegasus(Pegasis) D125R2F (Attack) Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Other Versions *'Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F '- BB-75 Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) *'Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS Black Hole Ver.' - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) *'Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F '- WBBA 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Place Prizes - (Gold, Silver, Bronze) *'Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F '- BB-92 Booster (Clear Ver.) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Triple Battle Set (Dark Blue and Red) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Ultimate Gan Gan Galaxy Gift Set (Blue and Gray) Anime In Beyblade: Metal Fusion, when Gingka used Galaxy Nova to defeat Ryuga, not only did Storm Pegasus 105RF beat Lightning L-Drago 100HF by cracking it a little, it also used all of Storm Pegasus' power resulting in it going to rest its wings somewhere else. Gingka then goes on a long journey to find one of the prototypes for Storm Pegasis, and when he gets to his destination he finds Galaxy Pegasus stuck in a rock. He tries pulling out, but to no avail. However, after speaking to Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus lets itself go and joins Gingka and his friends. Beast The beast of Galaxy Pegasus is Pegasus, the mythical winged horse from Greek Mythology. Special Moves *'Star Booster Attack': Gingka's first special move in which Pegasus "flys" out of the stadium and crashes onto the opponent's bey using a large amount of power he first used it in episode 2 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Stardust Driver': Gingka's second special move, he first used it in episode 29 to defeat Julian Konzern and his Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, Damian and his Hades Kerbecs during the final battle, and Faust and his Twisted tempo in the last episode. *Cyclone Blast: Gingka's special move in the Beyblade: Metal Masters DS Game. Gallery pTRU1-10516240_alternate1_dt.jpg|Hasbro packaging. BeySglPackE_01.jpg|Back of Hasbro packaging. pTRU1-10516240dt.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool. GalaxyPegasusMotif.PNG|Motif. dragonballzcentral_2156_2761994036.jpg|Pegasus Motif. bb92_1.jpg|Takara Tomy Booster packaging. Galaxy Pegasis ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in the Anime. dragonballzcentral_2160_4204968047.jpg|Top. dragonballzcentral_2160_4205049019.jpg|Bottom. dragonballzcentral_2165_868402199.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F - Triple Battle Set Recolor (Red and Blue). dragonballzcentral_2165_868498480.jpg|Bottom of recolor. GalaxyPegasisLimited.jpg|BB-75: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green). t01500150_0150015010769837909 (1).jpg|BB-76: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - DX Set (Clear Ver.). t01500150_0150015010769837645.jpg|Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS Black Hole Ver. - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black). DSC00684.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold). DSC00721.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver). t01500150_0150015010769837913.jpg|BB-82: Booster Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F (Clear Ver.). DXGaraxy.jpg|DX Set. Metal Masters 2.png|Pegasus in Beast form. movie23.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Sol Blaze. movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus attacking Sol Blaze. movie14.PNG|Helios watching how Pegasis fights his Sol Blaze. movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. BeySlow2.gif|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker. GalaxyPegasus.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus being scanned. GalaxyPegasusStone.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in stone. GalaxyPegasus2.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus closeup on facebolt. GalaxyPegasus3.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasus. Galaxy_Pegasus_W105R2F_(Damaged).png|Gingka holding a damaged Galaxy Pegasus. PEGASIS BEASST.jpg|Pegasus beast running in the stadium. P VS K.jpg|Pegasis vs Kerbecs. Burning Pegasis.jpg|Pegesus being burned by hades drive 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG|Pegasus being pulled by Hades Kerbecs. gingka holding pegi.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasis Random....jpg|Galaxy Pegasus's stats. P VS K 2.jpg|Pegasus stuck inside of Hades Drive. P VS K 3.jpg|Pegasus being enveloped in Hades Drive. reducing flames.jpg|Pegasis Reducing The Flames Of Kerbecs. PEGASIS BEAST 2.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus and its Beast. PEGASIS under chains of KerBECS.jpg|Pegasis Under Kerbec's Chains. galaxy pegasus.png|Motif in dark blue/green color. Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Unicorno.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Striker. dragonballzcentral_2173_10350790024.jpeg|Face Bolt. dragonballzcentral_2173_10155087205.jpeg|Pegasus II. dragonballzcentral_2173_9027471851.jpeg|Galaxy. dragonballzcentral_2173_11452178263.jpeg|Wing 105. dragonballzcentral_2173_8306684147.jpeg|R²F. Beyblade 4D 3D Galaxy.png|Galaxy Pegasis 3D. HPIM1885.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus (Hasbro). 49.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus being scanned on Madoka's computer. 140CAWX2NJY.jpg|Gold Galaxy Pegasus. Galaxy Pegassus.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker. Pegasus and L-Drago.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Meteo L-Drago. Screen shot 2012-03-01 at 3.50.21 PM.png|Black Sun Limited Edition Galaxy Pegasus. download (12).jpg|Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus. black sun big bang pegasus.jpg|The Asian model of Cosmic Pegasus with the Pegasus II Ring. 08.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus. Droid 06.29.11 002.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus Trivia *Gingka is the one who gave Galaxy Pegasus its name. This is a pun on Gingka's first name, which is Japanese for "galaxy". *Galaxy Pegasus is the only Bey Gingka has used that has a painted Fusion Wheel and a printed Face Bolt. *There is only one different version of Galaxy Pegasus; the Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus, that has a different Spin Track and Tip; the GB145MS. *Hasbro will release its evolution to have the W105R²F performance tip, Making it Cosmic Pegasus W105R²F, without any 4D System. *The shape of the Pegasus II clear wheel is similar to Pegasus III but not the details. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Merchandise Category:Team GanGan Galaxy